Henry the Gecko/attack of the other Regi's
Here's how meeting Henry the Gecko and Regirock's second attack goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. our heroes are at the rain forest Fishlegs: Alright, now to the water hole. as Fishlegs leads them on there's a rustling sound Fishlegs: What is that?! the rustling sound is heard again Skyla: It's coming from the bushes! Human Pinkie: It might be the Predator! Coming back for revenge! Snowdrop: That's impossible, I killed him myself! see the Predator in the trees Human Pinkie: (in thermal vision) Yeah, but he might've been ressurected! Human Twilight: (in thermal vision) Pinkie, Snowdrop's right. She killed him all by herself. Human Fluttershy: (in thermal vision) What if there's 2? Sharon: (in thermal vision) There couldn't be! real life Human Rainbow: He's dead! rustling is heard again Ralphie: Is it just me, or does that rustling sound closer? rustling sound is getting closer Skyla: It might just be a Terrible Terror or something. looks into the bushes and is face to face with 2 huge yellow eyes' EEP!! BUG EYED MONSTER!!' up and grabs a tree branch hanging overhead and shudders it shows a lizard Human Twilight: What? It's only a gecko. Skyla: Only a gecko?! That's like saying: (lets go of branch) "Oh, it's only Godzilla". (notices she let go) HUH?! down Oof! Vinnie Terrio: Hey, hold on. I think I know this gecko. closer to it after taking a good look, Vinnie then has flashback of him the same Gecko hanging out and having fun Vinnie Terrio: Hey, I do know this gecko! Crusaders, don't you reconize this guy? Scootaloo: No, who? Vinnie Terrio: Don't you see?! It's Henry! Apple Bloom: Really? Henry: Hey Crusaders, Vinnie! It's been a long time since we've seen each other! Vinnie Terrio: Yeah, you too! Henry: What are you guys doing here? Sweetie Belle: We're on a quest to bring back Prince Barret Barricade. Henry: Ooohh... can I come? Yuna: Well.... Vinnie Terrio: Sure you can, any cousin of mine is welcome! Henry: Oh, thank you! Finally an adventure, it gets so boring in this forest. You can stick with me, cause I know all about this jungle! Indigo Zap: Really? I hope that doesn't mean you aren't afraid of big game hunters, an eyebrow that skin geckos. Henry: Skin geckos?! Inidgo Zap: Yeah, and they sell them. Henry: Oh my! Eevee: They don't skin geckos, you idiot! They do that to tigers, and it's now illegal. Henry: Whew! Thank goodness. Zoe Trent: Um, I don't know about this. I'm not so comfy about going into a forest we've never been in. Mushu: Oh, come on, Zo. It'll be fun! (shoulders her) Zoe Trent: Did you just hit me? Mushu: shoulders Zoe Maybe... Zoe Trent: Well, please quit it. Mushu: her harder Why should I? Zoe Trent: Because I don't like it, and I said so! Mushu Mushu starts randomly shouldering Zoe Pepper Clark: Okay, now Mushu's just being stupid. Mushu shoves into Zoe, which makes Zoe fall back as her beret flies off and lands in a mud puddle Zoe Trent: (gasps) then looks at Mushu as fire appears in her eyes as her face turns red (growls) Gail Trent: Oh no. Not the beret. Mushu: What? What abo... shoves Mushu in the mud, as Mushu glares at her, but just Zoe is about to grab her beret, Mushu kicks her into the mud Zoe Trent: My coat! Why you... 2 then start fighting in the mud Connie: Alright, violence isn't gonna solve anything. Why don't we all take a deep, cleansing breath and... Mushu fires a fireball, which Connie ducks to avoid it Mitzi: Will someone please make those 2 stop before they do something they regret!? as Zoe and Mushu are about to deliver a punch to each other, when water is flung onto them Mushu and Zoe Trent: (in unison) Cold! see Astrid holding a pail Astrid: Alright, that's enough out of both of you! Zoe Trent: But he... I... my... Human Rarity: out Zoe's beret, which is now clean Beret? Zoe Trent: Oh! it and puts it back on Thank you. Fishlegs: Okay, onward to the water hole! continue on, and soon come to a mountain with a rainforest environment Vinnie Terrio: This is a charming place. Henry: Do you like it? Vinnie Terrio: Like it? I love it! Nyx stops and our heroes stop and wonder what the problem was Yuna: Nyx, what's wrong? Nyx: Something's coming this way. I can feel it! Fishlegs: Is is friend or foe? Nyx: I don't know, but I think we're about to find out! out of trees emerges a Styracosaurus and he was charging right towards the others as they back up. But the pissed off Styracosaurus starts attacking them Brian: GET OUT OF THERE! GET OUT OF THERE!! of our heroes take cover, or fly off as the Styracosaurus swings his horn around Styracosaurus: ROAR!!!!! Brian: Stay down! Dammit! Stay down! of our heroes start running to some trees as the Styracosaurus swings his horn and strikes at the trees, but then Yuna sees Mushu trampled down under the giant dinosaur and she runs towards him Yuna: Mushu, come on! the Styracosaurus continues striking the trees, he sees Yuna and Mushu and charges right towards them, Yuna pushes Mushu as the Styracosaurus makes Yuna flying into the air! Yuna: AAAAHHH! on the ground Bof! the Styracosaurus runs up to her Styracosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!! Nighstar fires a plasma blast right between them and makes a fire with startles the Styracosaurus and it runs away as rain comes down and puts out the fire. And Sharon comes up to Yuna Sharon: Yuna, are you okay? Yuna: Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here before he comes back. they come across a railway bridge Sunlight: Okay, I never expected a bridge. Zeñorita: Yeah, me too. Quagmire: Man this trip is dangerous, couldn't we just taken a bus? Peter: muttering Black guy. Hiccup: And how's a bus gonna get us there anyway?! Quagmire: I don't know, it's just a thought. Human Rarity: But do any of you guys know when the next train is scheduled? Sharon: I'm not sure. But if we cross the bridge, we'll reach the other side before we know it. Sugarcoat: Yeah, but if a train comes there's no where for us to go. Vinnie Terrio: Yeah there is, we can just jump. Brian: Vinnie, it's a hundred foot drop. Sylveon: Yeah, Vinnie. Sharon: Look, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna cross this thing, and unless you have suffer parts, I'll be waiting for you on the other side. Nyx: Do you use your left or your right hoof for that? Sharon: You wish. begins crossing it [Soon the rest of the others start walking the bridge, the wood below it creek and groaned as if it was alive as Sunil looks down to the ravine below him he didn't like it at all, and soon Sunlight drops a comb and lands in the ravine Sunlight: I lost the comb. Yuna: Forget it, Sunlight. carry on, but Peter stops and looks back, and then feels the track and then looks back and sees smoke raising from the trees and stands up Peter: TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! team then bolt back, and there was a logging loco coming right towards them! Sunlight: Oh, shoot! Peter and the others: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! run for it Sharon: Come on, Sunlight! Damn it! Come on! Move it! run but Sunlight trips Sharon: Shoot! Sunlight, come on, get up man! Sunlight: I can't I'm scared! Sharon: back and sees the train coming closer as its whistle blows and bell clangs We're gonna die, dammit! Get up! gets up and starts running Go! Go! and the dragons are running as fast as they can as the others already reach the other side as Sharon and Sunlight are still running as fast as they could Yuna: Run! Come on guys, move your flanks, guys! Sunlight: as she runs Sharon: FASTER SUNLIGHT!!!! MOVE IT!!!!! MOVE IT, FASTER, RUN, GO!!!!!!! Our heroes: RUN!!! RUN!!!! Yuna: Come on, guys, run! Our heroes: RUN!!! Sharon: FASTER!!!!! train soon starts catching up to them, but Sharon grabs Sunlight and they jump clear as the train speeds away, as the rest of the gang then look over the side to see Sharon and Sunlight alright, but covered in dust and dirt from the hillside Sunlight: coughs Well, we now know when the next train was due. Sharon: We have to keep going. Where to Fishlegs? Fishlegs: We're almost there, just keep up with me. and Meatlug lead the team on Enough" starts playing the team are journey along, it shows different clips of our heroes journey. First with Skyla and Crystal Heart going straight but back to the others which makes Astrid roll her eyes and points the map straight and our heroes follow them. But then in the next scenes, Henry guides our heroes to a passage but Sugarcoat hops in a lagoon when intact it was infested with leaches, which Human Rarity has to pick them off. Then in the next scenes, our heroes are on a rocky path and a Piranha jumps up and bites Brian's tail. Then in the next scenes he is relaxing with the Piranha as dinner, but a nearby Dinosaur grabs it. The next scenes shows our heroes in a hot tub. But then some monkey grabs Peter's glasses and run off with them, with Peter chasing him, then in the next scene Firestorm presses down a top of a tree to make it fall over a small brook, with our heroes to walk on it, but Eevee whispers into Firestorm's ear and lets go the tree, causing it to swing back into its upright position. And the Crystal Prep Girls are tossed into the air and land on the ground, with the Eeveelutions laughing. then they come up to Scrat (who's still trying to bury his acorn) Indigo Zap: You don't have a clue where we are, do you? Fishlegs: Yes, I do! I know exactly where we are! Sour Sweet: Ah, why don't you just ask that odd-looking squirrel for directions? Fishlegs: I don't need directions. Sunny Flare: Fine, I'll ask him. (goes up to Scrat) Hey you, do you know where we can find a water hole around here? Scrat: (shakes head no, then he scratches his head as he thinks and then remembers something) Scootaloo: I'm stumped. Astrid: I think that squirrel's gonna do charades. Human Pinkie: Ooh, ooh! I love this game! (Scrat sets down his acorn) Okay, okay.. (Scrat holds up three fingers) Three Words. (Scrat holds up one finger) First word. (Scrat taps his feet) Stomp? (Scrat then leaps a few times) No, stamp. Stamp! Wanda: Oh, I'll try! (Scrat picks up his acorn and holds it on his back like a backpack and he pretends to walk) Wanda: I got it, Pack! Human Applejack: Good one, sugarcube. (Scrat nods and then points downward, while holding his mouth open, showing his teeth.) Mushu: Uh, long teeth. Scrat: (moves his fingers like claws) Vinnie Terrio: And claws! Sunil Nevla: Hmm, Pack of wolves? Vinnie Terrio: Pack of bears? Henry: Pack of lions? (as the others try to figure what kind of pack, Scrat then starts pointing at the dragons) Espeon: What is he doing? Leafoen: I don't know. Mushu: Uh... pack of tigers? Scrat: (continues pointing at the dragons) Glaceon: Okay, now you're just starting to be annoying. (flicks Scrat away with her tail) Scrat: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! Peter: Pack a wallop! Pack of rats! Pack of flying fish! chases his acorn, witch they roll into a snowball. Afterwards, there was a moment when Peter sees a bee's nest and throws a rock and it, making a hole, and him laughing. When infact, it's a Warrior Waps' nest, and they start chasing him! Another time Sharon catches a frog, blowing it up like a balloon and presenting it to the others. In return, Yuna grabs a python, blowing it up, fashioning it into a balloon animal and presenting it to Sharon. the villains dragons are picking up their trail with the villains Ernie: We're getting close. Alright, Honchkrow go! throws a Poké Ball and Honchkrow goes to find our heroes Bobby Briggs: Now what? Nightmare Moon: We'll follow their trial. to our heroes they are still going. But another thing sees them, it was another Pokémon called "Registeel" Registeel: beeping Sunlight: Sharon, I'm hot and tired! Can we rest? Sharon: No, we'll keep going until dark. Sunlight: Who says? Sharon: I'' says. And if you don't like it, you can go.... to Sunlight back to Canterlot Castle! Sunlight: Oh, okay, okay! But, my corns hurt. Sharon: Ah, you and your corns. Sunlight: But you don't understand! My corns always hurt when they're on a quest! Sharon: sarcastically Great. Once we bring back father, make sure you tell him all about your corn problems. Sunny Flare: Hey, guys if that Regirock comes back, we can give him the bone. POW!! Eevee: Yeah, then he'll use hyper beam. Does that sound fair to you? Sunny Flare: No. Umbreon: You know, there's more to Pokemon and Dragons that meets the eye. Lemon Zest: Example? Glaceon: Example? Okay, Dragons and Pokemon are like.. (grabs a fruit from a close tree) pineapples! Sour Sweet: They're spiky? Glaceon: Yes, I mean.. no! Sugarcoat: Or they're big and tough? Glaceon: No! Indigo Zap: Oh, you share with them by eating them. Glaceon: '''NO!!! LAYERS!!!' Espeon: Pineapples have layers, Pokemon and Dragons have layers! Leafeon: You get it?! We all have layers! Glaceon: of frustration as she chucks the pineapple over her shoulder Singun: it and eats it Lemon Zest: Oh, you have layers. Sunny Flare: Not everyone likes pineapples. I mean that talking cheese lives in pineapple. Yuna: His name is Spongebob! He's a sea sponge, not cheese. Sugarcoat: Oh. Sour Sweet: But what about cakes? Cake have layers, and everyone enjoys cake. Vaporeon: I don't care what everyone likes! Eshk. Lemon Zest: You know what's so good? Pompous. You can basically have it with just anything. Eevee: (annoyed) NO!!! YOU DENSE IRRITATING, COMPETITIVE, TEENAGERS!!! POKEMON AND DRAGONS ARE LIKE PINEAPPLES!!! END OF THE DARN STORY!!! Bye-bye! See you later. Lemon Zest: Pompous are the most delicious things in the whole world! Glaceon: Really, I would love to see one. a giant white object appears in front of them, which turns out to be.... Regice: Regice, Re, re, regice! Ice Beam! Eeveryone: Whoa! Glaceon: Regice! Regice: Regice! ice beam, but Toothless does a plasma blast which drives it back towards Regice's face Sharon: Run! go around Regice Regice: REGICE!! Skyla stops Skyla: Guys, I think forward's a bad idea! Look! was Regirock with Registeel Registeel: does hyper beam Flareon: That's a Registeel! Jolteon: And he looks powerful! Registeel: Prepares hyper beam Nightstar fires a blast blocking the hyper beam. Giving our heroes a chance to run, but then Sideshow Bob's Honchkrow spots them in the air Sharon: Sunlight, hurry! Or we'll get trapped! Sunlight: You see, Sharon?! My corns, never die! heroes run up to a fallen tree Brian: Come on, across the tree! our heroes are running across the tree, but avoided Regirock's hyper beam. Then Nightstriker destroys the tree with his plasma blast Regirock: beeping Registeel: beeping Brian: Come on, Night! Nightstriker: growls the villains come up a little later, and see Honchkrow and hawks Ernie: Excellent work, girl. Sideshow Bob: What did she say? Ernie: She says that she spotted them. his Honchkrow in it's Poké Ball This is when we make things interesting. a Darkside Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes